gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. The song is sung by Rachel. The world famous video is re-created by Rachel in a dream sequence that includes similar versa ions of the original dance moves, sets and costumes. While Spears was singing this song to an unknown man in her music video, Rachel sings this song to Finn in her version. After Rachel wakes up from her hallucination, she decides to dress like how she did in the dream, coming to school in sexy clothes. She gains compliments from Football Team members, which annoys Finn. Even Santana says it actually looks good. Lyrics Rachel: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Trivia *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. *''Britney Spears herself appears in this performance as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. *When Rachel wakes up, she says, "Is this real life?" which is a reference to the popular YouTube video "David After Dentist." *This is the first time Rachel has had two solos in one episode. She also sings ''The Only Exception. *This is Rachel's first Britney Spears solo, her second being ''Oops!... I Did It Again, ''in Glee's second Britney tribute, Britney 2.0. Coincidentally, Baby One More Time and Oops!...I Did It Again are awfully similar. *The private school outfits worn by the boys in the video look very similar to the uniforms of the Warblers. Gallery 2010092319b1600_g.jpg 51296410001_621858416001_ari-origin07-arc-190-1285888718988.jpg f5b08ea2e83eb760e1b43f6883cd5d0b600f515b-Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg image_gallery_3046_glee-baby-one-more-time.jpg 300x220_lea-michele-britney.jpg Baby One More Time555.jpg glee-britney-spears-lea-michele-baby-one-more-time-320.jpg scene13.jpg lea-michele-britney-spears-yellow-top.jpg BRIT5.jpg Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs